Fakers
by YelyahFran
Summary: HERE WE ARE PEOPLE! a new Starlie story by yours truly! hope you enjoy this one! Charlie asks Stella to do something that's never gonna work. Check story for more! Starlie, Scohini, Wenlivie as usual! RATED T FOR CURSING AND OTHER STRANGE REASONS.


**Okay, I really feel like writing some Starlie right now but I still need to wait for people to reply for the next chapter of Lemonade, Love, Music & Mistakes. So in the meantime, HERE'S A HUGE SURPRISE! A NEW STARLIE MULTI-CHAP FANFIC! I was supposed to release this after writing LLM&M but I have no choice but to give it already. I am not giving a sneak peek in my author's note. You'll have to read on to find out what it's about. ;) Okay, so let's do this! I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low (THIS SONG IS SO AMAZING THAT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF). Yeah, that's it.**

_**Stella's POV**_

I was in the music hall, sitting on an amp with Mo and Olivia while drinking lemonade.

"Don't be stupid Liv, make the first move." Mo said.

"I-I don't know w-what you're, um, talking about." Olivia adjusted her skirt nervously.

"Oh don't pretend to be a dumb ass!" Olivia glared at me because of my language. "You and Wen are dating. You should have had your first kiss by now."

"I can't just do that." She said and Mo scoffed.

"Olivia, it's about time that someone other than me makes the first move on a guy." Mo said before sipping her lemonade.

"Um, Stella?" Charlie came out from behind the stage.

I put down my lemonade. "What?" I asked him.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Can I, uh talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." I got up and Mo raised an eyebrow at me.

Before I left, Mo whispered, "Maybe you can make a move before Olivia can." And I glared at her for that.

Did I forget to mention that I had a teensy weensy itsy bitsy tiny whiny little skittle miniscule crush on Charlie? It was smaller than an atom. Although, the idea of going back there with him made me nervous. Even if I always was alone with him.

"What you want Charles?" I asked him as I leaned against the wall.

"?" He said so fast with his eyes closed.

Charlie did that A LOT and as his best girl friend (CHECK OUT THE SPACE BETWEEN GIRL AND FRIEND OKAY PEOPLE?), I naturally understood what he said.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT NOW?" I shouted and he shushed me.

"Come on Stells, please." He pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" I said, mad that he was asking me to do such a thing.

"Because you're a good friend?" He said with a shrug.

"EEEENK, WRONG!" I said. "Mo would never be jealous anyway, Scott is being an amazing boyfriend."

"Well, I'll make sure to look like an even better one." He said.

"Nuh uh Delgado. I will never do that." I said.

"I'll give you a gift every week." He tried to reason.

I faced him. "What kind of gifts are we talking about here Delgado?"

"Gifts that are worth at least 50 bucks." He said.

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Then you've got yourself a deal Charles. Though, I doubt it'd work."

He shook my hand. "You break the news to Mo tomorrow. I don't want it to be today."

"Now I get why you're past girlfriends broke up with you Mr. Bossy." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, I broke up with them." He said and I rolled my eyes.

We came out from backstage and the two eyed me suspciously.

I sat down on an amp and picked up my can of lemonade.

"What was that about?" Mo asked me.

I shrugged. "Oh nothing."

They raised their eyebrows. Luckily, Wen and Scott arrived just in time. MY SAVIORS.

"Sorry we're late. Mr. Vick let us out late." Wen explained.

"Never mind that. Let's just start practicing." I said.

For this song, Charlie was on vocals and Scott was on drums and Olivia was on rhythm guitar.

"Ready guys?" I asked them.

Everyone nodded and I started with my totally amazing guitar solo.

_Should I write myself out of the history books,  
>And mark a place in time for every chance you took,<br>Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -  
>I've yet to take the hint,<br>Some day  
>I'm sure I'll get the picture,<br>And stop waiting up..._

No one really new Charlie could sing so well. But there he was, singing like a total pro.

I smiled since the guitar of the song was so good and I could totally work with it.

_When it all comes down,  
>To a sunrise on the east side,<br>Will you be there to carry home,  
>The remains of my wasted youth,<br>This wasted time on you  
>Has left me shaking in waiting,<br>Shaking in waiting for something more._

My fingers hurt a little but I didn't care. Playing the guitar was more than just a hobby. It made this wonderful flame in me grow bigger.

_Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
>And there's money on the table,<br>That says your cheap-shots won't be able,  
>To break bones.<br>I've yet to break a sweat  
>I'll make your past regret it's future.<br>Here's to you._

This was the only time of the day that school was actually awesome. Well, other than lunch of course. LUNCH IS GOOD.

_When it all comes down,  
>To a sunrise on the east side,<br>Will you be there to carry home,  
>The remains of my wasted youth,<br>This wasted time on you  
>Has left me shaking in waiting,<br>For something more._

_**Charlie's POV**_

My best girl friend's eyes sparkled. It was so obvious that she was enjoying herself.

_Make all of my decisions for me  
>I've never taken the fall for deceit<br>I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
>The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like...<em>

_Make all of my decisions for me  
>I've never taken the fall for deceit<br>We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
>The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this<em>

Spunky old Stella bounced about the stage like there was no tomorrow. Kicking and hitting like the real rock star she was.

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing  
>The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing<br>For more than just a moment of truth between the lies told  
>To pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back<br>(I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing)  
>The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here<em>

Stella did a guitar cartwheel. No one really knew she was flexible until then.

I was speechless. My mouth hung open for like 2 seconds until I realized I had to keep singing.

_When it all comes down  
>To a sunrise on the East Side,<br>Will you be there to carry me home?  
>The remains of my wasted youth,<br>This wasted time on you,  
>Has left me shaking in waiting<br>For something more_

"Okay, since when did you learn how to cartwheel?" I asked her just a bit breathless.

She was more breathless than I was. "I took gymnastics before. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL? That was so cool!" Mo exclaimed.

"Just because I can do these little cheerleader-like tricks doesn't mean you have to freak out about it." She said patting Mo on the shoulder.

"Change of topic. I've been around cheerleaders for years and I think I'd rather vomit than talk about them." Scott said.

"Anyone wanna go Dante's?" Wen asked.

"RACE!" Stella grabbed my hand and we ran for it.

"YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN YAMADA!" I heard Wen scream.

HOW'D I END UP BEST FRIENDS WITH SUCH INSANE PEOPLE?

**Yippeee! Another Starlie story! Okay, you guys better review so I can pay better attention to the story. I update every weekend because I'm not allowed to update on weekdays. Hopefully, you guys will give me as much support as you LLM&M which will be update SOON. That's pretty much it. See ya guys!**


End file.
